


Remember your promise

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel learns the hard way that Armand can hold his own when it comes to pranks and revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember your promise

I had heard something rustle as I put my cigarette out, reveling in the slight high that always came with the nicotine hitting my senses. Armand was up to something, as usual. After a few moments more I slid open the glass door, leaving the ashtray outside on the patio table. He’d have a fit if I brought it in, instantly noticing the deepened smell of smoke. He really knew how to make his displeasure known when it came to my smoking.  
“What are you doing in here?” I asked, wrapping my arms around him, his cold body not even slightly yielding to mine. “Organizing this mess. Honestly, Daniel, you’re worse than a child at times.” He replied over his shoulder. Ouch. I hated when he did that, shot an insult my way without even a slight difference in his voice or facial features. “All I did was move the canned goods from the bottom shelf to the middle one.” I remarked, turning to leave him to his compulsiveness. As I made my way into the den an evil thought came to me, which I instantly swapped over to something else, lest he see it. He was damn good at getting into my head when I didn’t want him in there.  
First thing was the picture frame with a photo he’d somehow conned me into. The woman who had taken it thought he was my little brother, which made it less awkward when I’d put my arm around his shoulder. “It’s so nice that you’re taking time to spend with your brother. It seems so many families fall apart once the children get older.” Her words had cut pretty deep as well, even though I knew they weren’t intended to do so. Armand had urged me to call my sister when we’d gotten back, but I had refused, finally getting angry and going on a drinking binge. I flipped the photo over, moving it slightly behind the lamp.  
Next were two pictures on the wall. I had always thought they were ugly. Flipping them over didn’t help them any, but it did cause a smirk to come to my lips. Next I moved the couch to the other side of the room. My heart was racing at this point, sure he would come in on me, but apparently his focus was solely on that of the cabinets. Moving a few more things around in the living room, furniture mostly and balancing one very ugly lamp on its top in the hopes it would crash when he went to move it back, I made my way back to the one place that was forbidden.  
Armand’s office held every document known to man and extras. He had a fax machine, the thing so massive it nearly took up half of one wall. I knew better than to mess with details, like papers, but his stapler, pencils, and nearly everything else on his desk was fair game. Halfway through I heard a crash, my signal to get the hell out before he caught me in that one area. “Daniel!” Apparently I had hit a nerve, being he seldom yelled. “What’s up?” I called, feigning innocence. I walked in to see I had succeeded in my wish to destroy said lamp, which brought a smirk to my face I couldn’t hide. He didn’t look nearly as amused. “ I’ve told you not to move things around.” “ Welcome to my world!” I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. “ You don’t even eat food. Tell you what, you leave the kitchen alone and I’ll leave the rest of the apartment to your design, alright?” Amber eyes watched me for a moment. “Fine, set it up how you will, but leave this the way I had it!” He replied, looking at the shattered fragments of the lamp that now littered the carpet. “You’re replacing that.” He commented before noticing the door I was standing next to. “Daniel?” I was trying my best not to smile. “Yes?” “Were you in my office?” “No.” I already knew he knew, he just wanted me to admit it. I was determined not to give him that pleasure. He might’ve been a coven master, but I wasn’t a vampire and was more than happy to break a few of his rules… as long as it didn’t get me killed.   
Armand made his way around the couch, his face a perfect mask once more. “You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?” I could feel adrenaline kicking in. “Why would I?” Damn, voice was getting higher. The smirk that played at the side of his face was unnerving. When he opened his door I tried to bolt, but he was faster, grabbing the collar of my shirt and yanking me back before holding me in place. His eyes turned to me and I could feel the urge to run growing. He shook his head before letting me go, one of his minute ways of telling me running wouldn’t work. “Clean it up.” He stated simply, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. My nerves quieted down some as I began to put things back in place, eyeing him as I did so. “You’re not mad?” I was a stupid question, but I couldn’t think of anything else to say. “Not at all.” That was a blatant lie, even if it didn’t show on his face. Something would happen, that much I knew. I’d started the game and now I had to finish it.  
I’d waited two weeks, finally feeling like the incident had passed, but knowing that Armand would eventually do something to retaliate, especially being I messed with his office. He’d dragged me out of bed and to a play before heading to the bar. As we sat there, my drink practically empty for the third time, I turned and asked. “You’re really not mad about me moving things?” He smiled, stirring his own drink. “Just remember what you agreed to.” I’d moved the cabinets back to the way I liked them and he’d moved the furniture back. Well, I moved it back and he supervised. I’d agreed he could do whatever with the rest of the house as long as the cabinets stayed the way I organized them.  
He called the limo around and I’d essentially fell asleep in his lap on the ride back. When we got into the apartment I’d begun to strip, balling up my clothes and setting them by the bathroom door before I stumbled into the shower. I knew how much he hated it when I smelled of alcohol the next day. I headed into my room, flipping on the light before getting a good look around.   
My bed had been draped in light pink as well as my curtains. Frills hung at the ends of my bedding as well as my pillows. I rolled my eyes, going to my dresser. When I went to get boxers there were none to be found, only red and pink man thongs. The rest of my drawers were the same way, only man thongs in different colors. Sobering up quickly I yelled. “ARMAND!!” The only answer I got was his laughter from the living room and the words “remember your promise.”


End file.
